yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelly
is a classmate of Nathan and Katie, in the same classroom: 5-2. Appearance Shelly is a girl around the same age as Nathan and Katie. She has long hair braided in two and wears wide glasses. Her usual outfit is a teal green vest over a beige shirt and a gray skirt. Like all of Nathan and Katie's classmates, she has her own portrait in the games. Personality Shelly is very shy and bland. As in the Request from Maya to give Shelly a makeover. She acts scared to take the clothes. Relationships Eddie In episode 5 of the anime, a fake Shelly confesses her love to 'Edward'. In the request Who's that Girl, Eddie states he has seen the girl of his dreams at the train station, unaware it was Shelly inspirited by the 'Society of Style'. When the player tells Shelly of Eddie's request, she's not bothered by the prospect of Eddie but is more motivated by the desire to replicate her earlier makeover than any particular romantic interest. Regardless, Jumbelina's efforts render Shelly completely unrecognizable to Eddie. Maya Maya is interested in giving Shelly a makeover and improving her fashion, much to Shelly's chagrin. Despite this, the two are on friendly terms and there's no ill-will in Maya's makeover efforts. History Anime Shelly makes several appearances in the anime, usually as a background character. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Shelly appears in the request, The Invisible Girl, Shelly tells the player how everyone seems to be ignoring her as if she wasn't there. The player discovers she was simply being inspirited by Dimmy. Yo-kai Watch 2 In Makeover Takeover, Maya tries to convince Shelly into changing her style, but she meekly declines. Nathan/ Katie intervenes with the help of Dazzabel -as suggested by Whisper-, having the skeletal Yo-kai to possess her into making the change. Shelly is more eager and confident about the makeover as a result, but starts to veer wildly into the unfashionable realm. In the request "Too Much Makeover", Maya continues her efforts to make Shelly more fashionable by taking her to cafes. Shelly is revealed to have a poor sense of direction when the player finds her waiting for Maya in a hidden area by Excellent Tower. Shelly is able to enjoy her time at the cafe by the Tower but freezes up when Maya attempts to take her to Cafe Shanista. Whisper recommends the player to call Rattelle, and upon doing so Shelly takes off to her home to prepare her new look. After Nathan/Katie meets Maya in the train station, Shelly appears with a new look, surprising the two. Nathan/Katie scans her with the Yo-kai Watch and finds Rattelle had formed a club with Leggly and Jumbelina to create Shelly's makeover. The player goes to the street and finds Shelly as the center of attention, and realizes it was a bad idea to force her into the change. After battling the three Yo-kai, Shelly snaps out of the possession. Later she goes back to her old look and makes up with Maya and Nathan/Katie shortly thereafter. Clearing the sidequest awards the player experience and a Love Scepter. The request "Who's That Girl" occurs when "Too Much Makeover" is completed. Eddie tells the player he saw the girl of his dreams and the player, realizes the girl was the inspirited Shelly from the last quest, offers to introduce her to him. When the player tells Shelly about Eddie's request, she admits she wanted to try out her new look again but was unable to replicate her success. Once the player calls upon Rattelle, Leggly, and Jumbelina to inspirit the girl once again, Shelly is able to replicate her new look. She meets up with Eddie much to his delight, but Jumbelina adjusts Shelly's face to the point she became unrecognizable and thus Eddie never recognizes Shelly. Trivia *Perhaps in reference to her bookish personality, her given name in Japanese can be translated into . Gallery In other languages * Italian: Tina * German: Verena Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents